


My Turn

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Control, M/M, POV Sasuke, Reality TV, Slut Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke knows he can win this competition; he's the best designer around and his model is hot. …maybe a little too hot. And cocky. Very cocky. But so what? Sasuke’s in charge here, and there’s no way Naruto is going to distract him from winning! [NaruSasu, designer!AU, NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot that began as a simple drabble! Many thanks to the demon-muse [letsusura] for the prompt and [THIS AMAZING PIC!!!](http://shherie.tumblr.com/post/130751855085/naruto-fanfic-my-turn-narusasu-designerau)

The final round was fast approaching, and Sasuke was doing _very_ well. Obviously, this was due to his skills as a designer and _not_ his model’s ability to look good in anything he was put in. Sasuke had a real shot at winning; he’d get his prize, and then this competition would be over.

_And then I won’t have to put up with **him** anymore._

By now Sasuke knew the blonde’s body as well as he knew his own, and he knew what looked good. He knew just how to get the judges drooling; how to take advantage of Naruto’s considerable assets without crossing the line into _tramp_. Naruto had washboard abs, perfect arms, and enviably tight, firm muscles all the way down his back. …and that was just his upper half. 

And if Sasuke was spending a little more time than was healthy running over Naruto’s body in his mind at night, well, it was only so that he could plan the future outfits he might make for the model.

“Shirt off,” Sasuke said to Naruto, not bothering to look back at him; he had a pile of fabrics on his bench and was swiftly sorting through them. It was swimwear this week- what a ridiculous category!

“Pants too?” Naruto asked, and something in his tone made Sasuke pause, and look over his shoulder, feeling wary.

“What are you wearing under there?” he asked, eyes scanning over Naruto’s light blue jeans, and lingering on where they sat low on his hips. _…yes, that’s the best place for these to sit_ , Sasuke thought to himself, gripping a piece of slick black fabric in his hand.

Naruto grinned. “Let’s find out, shall we?” he said, sliding down the zipper and tugging the jeans off his hips, letting them fall to the ground.

Sasuke bit back a squeak of surprise, but was instantly relived to find the blonde in a pair of _reasonably_ modest boxer-briefs.

“That is an appalling colour,” Sasuke said to the model, commenting on the far-too-bright shade of orange. “Never wear those again.”

Naruto’s grin widened. “Want me to take them off now then?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Sasuke responded dryly, though it occurred to him that at some point in this challenge, he _would_ need to have the blonde completely naked. A small flutter of- something- stirred around in Sasuke’s stomach, but he quickly pushed that aside.

He glanced down to the top of Naruto’s thighs. He still had the measurements from when he’d made him a suit, but these measurements needed to be _very_ precise.

“You’re staring again,” Naruto said, leering over at him. “You’d think you’d have memorised me by now!”

Sasuke scowled, snatching up a measuring tape and stomping over to him. “I told you not to talk while I’m designing, moron!” The blonde had a _very_ distracting voice, and every word he said was like a small jolt of electricity running through his bloodstream.

“Sure thing, boss,” Naruto said, lifting his arms so that Sasuke could get the tape around his waist. “But I _know_ you know my measurements by now!”

“It’s swimwear,” Sasuke hissed, sliding his hands across Naruto’s hipbones and lowering the tape measure to the top of his briefs. “It needs to be _perfect_! Stand up straight, would you?!”

Naruto pouted and poked the tip of his tongue out at him. “I’m sick of you bossing me around,” he said. “When do I get to give _you_ orders?”

“Can you just shut up?” Sasuke ordered, his frustration bubbling up inside him. “Until after the competition, please?!”

“Ah, so after the competition then!” Naruto said with a grin. “Got it, boss!”

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked back to his table and sorted through his fabrics again, but came back to the same basic black one. “Well, we’re definitely staying away from _that_ shade,” Sasuke declared, tossing another glare over his shoulder.

“Your loss!” Naruto shot back right away. “This is a _great_ colour! Really stands out!”

Just why someone would need their _underwear_ to stand out was beyond him, but no matter. Sasuke had quickly learned to disregard most of what this moron said.

With the fabric in hand he came back over to Naruto and knelt down on the floor in front of him, holding the fabric up to his legs. Usually he tried to use black sparingly, but in this case, he thought it would actually work well with the blonde’s tanned skin. There was just enough stretch in the fabric that it would sit very nicely on his hips, just clingy enough to really showcase his, well, _back_.

Sasuke bit his lip and tried to push such thoughts out of his mind. What mattered here was winning; so what if his idiot model was stunningly attractive? Sasuke had made up his mind more than a year ago that men were just an unnecessary waste of time; _this_ one was no different.

“Well, _this_ is intimate,” Naruto said from above him, and Sasuke blinked and looked up, pulled out of his deep concentration.

“What is?” Sasuke scowled, feeling annoyed. “You need to stop interrupting me already!”

Naruto tilted his head to the side and frowned. “I was just trying to make it less _awkward_ , ugh! Just you wait until you can’t give me orders anymore!”

 _Awkward?_ How was this awkward, taking his measurements, holding fabric up against him? This is what they always did, so why would that be…. _oh_. Well, true, Naruto was _usually_ wearing more clothes when Sasuke was kneeling in front of him; and he didn’t usually spend quite as long with his hands around the model’s legs.

Sasuke felt his cheeks colouring and he quickly looked down, letting his bangs fall over his glasses and face. _Yes, I suppose it is…intimate. But it’s just a part of the job! No big deal._

“No more talking,” he growled, and he got back to work, sliding his hands back down to Naruto’s thighs, measuring each one separately and jotting the numbers down neatly in his notebook. The measuring tape snagged on the bright orange fabric Naruto was wearing, pulling the blonde’s hideously-coloured (though nicely fitted, admittedly) briefs aside slightly. _Hmm, no tan lines_ , Sasuke thought to himself, zoning out for a moment. _Is his skin tone actually **natural**?_

There was a small, high-pitched squeaking noise above him and Sasuke looked up and found the blonde blushing pink, his grin faded away. Sasuke blinked, surprised; what was wrong?

“What is it?” he growled, resenting being interrupted yet again. He quickly glanced at his watch, and felt his stress kick up a notch. He needed to get sewing.

“N- nothing!” Naruto replied, speaking a little too quickly. He turned his face away, avoiding Sasuke’s eyes.

Sasuke sighed, and went back to his task. He wanted to design a pair of bathers in the boxer-brief style, cutting across the tops of Naruto’s thighs in a straight line. But how low on his thighs should they cut? And how high up his hipbones should they sit? He laid his hands on Naruto’s legs, experimenting with were the fabric should end. He inched a little closer, squinting.

There was that squeaking noise again, and this time it was accompanied by- movement. Sasuke froze; no, _really_?! He raised his eyes a few centimetres, and instantly blushed bright red.

“Naruto!” he called out, appalled. “Are you _serious_?” He whirled his head around, panicked, searching the room until he found the cameras- luckily, none were pointing at them. Not at the moment, at least!

“Hey!” Naruto shot down at him, biting his bottom lip, his eyes wide and bright. “If _you_ had this view right now-”

“Keep it together,” Sasuke hissed. “You’re a professional, aren’t you?! And the cameras!”

“Can’t help it, boss,” Naruto hissed back. “And the cameras are missing a great show, your face this close to my cock-”

“Naruto!” Sasuke shrieked, outraged. “Must you be so _crude_?”

The idiot grinned at that, and seemed to relax just a little. “Crude? That’s what you’re into, isn’t it? Crude and rough, that you can make over in your pretty designs?”

“Would you just shut up already?!” Sasuke shot out, biting back a cry. He knew the cameras wouldn’t stay away for long- there were hardly any contestants left, at this stage!

“You’re such an ass,” Naruto shot back. “You’re just lucky you’re such a fine one.”

Sasuke scowled and shuffled away from him, then stood and moved back to his work bench quickly. He had his measurements; he should get to work. _Focus, Sasuke,_ he told himself firmly. _Forget him!_ This was a once-in-a-life opportunity, and he wasn’t going to let anyone distract him, no matter _how_ gorgeous they were!

He desperately tried to still his wildly beating heart and get the image of Naruto’s pink-tinged cheeks and wide eyes out of his mind. Naruto had been flirting with him shamelessly since the beginning, but _that_ \- that had been new. Could…could it be that he _meant_ it? That his flirting was for _real_?

No, there was no time for that. He could feel Naruto’s eyes burning into his back, but he pushed all those thoughts aside and pulled out a pair of scissors, and got ready to move onto his sewing. The cameramen were on their way back, and Sasuke had to put on a show, and then get this finished.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and Sasuke had to numb his mind to not react to just how close he needed to get to Naruto to make the final adjustments. Yes, okay, it really _was_ awkward, but it needed to be done.

And then finally, the competition was over. Sasuke won, of course. They’d had no real competition- Naruto looked _amazing_ in the sleek black swimwear Sasuke had made for him. Sasuke accepted the judges’ praise coolly, and glanced over at Naruto. The blonde grinned at him, giving him a look that set Sasuke right on edge, his stomach clenching tight and his cheeks colouring. _Oh, dear_ , he thought. _What now?_

***

The moment they were finally alone in the room Sasuke was pushed fast across the room towards the wall, and he gasped when he hit it. He was instantly pinned in place by Naruto’s body pushing right up against him. Naruto gripped his face in his hands and kissed him wild and hard, and Sasuke responded just as eagerly, feeling all the tension of the past day coming to the surface and urging him onwards.

It was reckless. It was wrong. But it had been a _long_ time coming.

Sasuke managed to free his arms from Naruto’s grasp and he wrapped them around Naruto’s neck, tangling his hands through his hair. Naruto felt _amazing_ pressed into him, and all logical thought flew right out of his mind. Sasuke tugged at Naruto’s hair and pulled him off for just moment, gulping down a few precious breaths of air before Naruto was on him again, pushing him harder against the wall. He bit at Sasuke’s bottom lip over and over until Sasuke groaned and parted his lips, and instantly Naruto sucked Sasuke’s tongue into his mouth, rolling his hips forward at the same time.

Sasuke whimpered and Naruto moved to his jaw, nipping his way over his skin and then down the side of his neck, biting harder as he went.  Sasuke wove his fingers tighter through that blonde hair of his, and felt himself moving against Naruto’s body almost involuntary. His head was spinning, and he felt his blood rushing south _fast_.

This was going way too quickly. This was _Naruto_ , and he was still Sasuke, even if he felt like his self-control had all but evaporated the instant the blonde had kissed him. “S- _stop_ ,” Sasuke panted, forcing himself to pull away. “Slow down-”

“No talking,” Naruto interrupted, nipping his neck one more time before pulling away to stare at him, his eyes burning in intensity. “It’s _my_ turn now, boss!”

“Don’t call me that,” Sasuke said, his voice coming out in a tight, hoarse whisper. His legs had gone weak and shaky. Had Naruto always been this _big_? He felt so tiny in his arms, with Naruto towering over him.

And it wasn’t just his _height_. Yes, Sasuke had seen him naked, but he’s tried very hard not to look too carefully. Now, though, with Naruto pushed up against him, Sasuke could clearly feel just how _big_ Naruto truly was. He bit his lip and trembled. He should stop this. He should leave-

Naruto leant down, bringing his face closer to Sasuke’s; Sasuke could feel the heat of his skin, delicious in the cold room. “I’ll call you Sasuke, then,” Naruto murmured, gazing back at him, his grin having faded away, and a much more serious expression taking its place.

When the blonde didn’t say any more, Sasuke realised he was waiting for confirmation. He nodded, and released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. “…fine,” he said, speaking quickly.

“ _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto breathed, leaning down again, his breath ghosting over Sasuke’s ear and down the side of his neck. “…do you really want me to stop?”

Sasuke shivered, and felt his skin break out in little goose-bumps. “No,” he heard himself saying, wrapping his arms tighter around Naruto’s shoulders. “Don’t stop.”

Naruto grinned and stepped away from him; Sasuke almost fell forward, and had to catch himself quickly to keep upright. He instantly missed the feel of Naruto pressed up against him. What was _happening_ to him?! He prided himself on his self-control.

“Well then! Shirt off,” Naruto ordered, crossing his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke scowled at the sudden change in Naruto’s tone. _Oh, he did **not** just give me an order!_ “What?!” he exclaimed. “I-”

“ _I’m_ giving the instructions here, Sasuke!” Naruto interrupted. “Like I said. It’s _my_ turn!” And then the blonde brought his hands to his own chest and started nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders and down to the floor.

Sasuke couldn’t help but stare. He’d seen Naruto shirtless more times than he could count. Why was _this_ time any different? Oh, but it _was_. And when Naruto reached for his jeans, Sasuke gulped and froze.

Naruto paused, his hand lingering in front of his zip. “No, maybe not,” he said, pulling his hand away; Sasuke sighed, half in relief, half in disappointment. “Come on then, Sasuke- or do you need me to do it for you?” he went on, advancing towards him.

Sasuke squeaked and stepped back, hitting the wall. Naruto moved his hands to the bottom of Sasuke’s t-shirt, slipping them underneath to rest on the bare skin of his hips. He pulled Sasuke forward and brought their mouths together again, kissing him softly this time, and nuzzling his nose against Sasuke’s. Sasuke felt himself becoming even more light-headed. This was _dangerous_.

And then Naruto moved his hands higher up Sasuke’s sides, bringing the fabric of his shirt higher as well until he could slip it over Sasuke’s head, and toss it aside.

Naruto stared at him now with unconcealed desire, eyes running down his bare skin. “Gorgeous,” Naruto murmured, reaching out and trailing his fingers down the side of Sasuke’s face, laying his thumb on Sasuke’s bottom lip and pressing down hard.

 _Gorgeous_? Sasuke thought to himself. _That’s **my** line, surely!_ Pulled up against him now, Sasuke could feel just how heated Naruto’s skin was, just how firm his muscles were, how _delicious_ he really was. He couldn’t resist; he reached out to touch him, to explore. They’d come this far; he might as well enjoy himself.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Naruto murmured, and Sasuke jolted away and glared.

“Naruto!” he shrieked. “ _Must_ you-”

Naruto grinned. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m _crude_. And that’s just what you need!” He reached out and pulled Sasuke forward, pressing into his stomach and circling his hips. He made a deep, contented noise in his throat that had Sasuke going weak in the knees.

Yes, he was crude, and shameless, pulling them together, grinding against Sasuke like this! And _yes_ , Sasuke needed it. God help him, he needed this _so_ badly.

He wrapped his arms back around Naruto’s shoulders and kissed him hard, abandoning all sense of propriety. He shivered when he felt Naruto run his hands down his spine, and slip past the top of his jeans all the way down to his thighs. When Naruto suddenly bit his lip he gasped, and the blonde slipped his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth and deepened their kiss. Sasuke groaned as Naruto gripped him hard and moved his hands to rest on bare skin.

And then Naruto pulled away unexpectedly and Sasuke moved forward with him, trying to get back at him. His mind was hazy and his eyes had gone cloudy and unfocused. Naruto grinned at him, still running his hands over Sasuke’s hips and down his legs under his jeans.

He couldn’t keep back a disappointed moan when the blonde pulled his hands away. “Turn around,” Naruto ordered.

“W- what?” Sasuke asked, dazed. He felt Naruto take hold of his hips and forcibly turned him around himself, pulling Sasuke back into his stomach.  He could feel Naruto firm against him, pressing into his lower back. He swallowed hard, desire ripping through him at once.

“You’ve already seen _me_ ,” Naruto said, “I think it’s about time I get to see _your_ dick.”

Sasuke growled at his words, but felt himself responding nonetheless. Thank god the cameras had never picked up any of this moron’s profanities!

And then Naruto was undoing the zip of his jeans and tugging them off, and Sasuke groaned when he kept going, tugging off his briefs as well. Sasuke knew he must be bright red at this stage, and he was beyond relieved Naruto couldn’t see his face.

“Tell me that you want this, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, planting kisses down the side of his neck all the way to his collarbone, sucking down hard. “If you want it, you need to _ask_ for it.”

Sasuke thought he’d been hard before; that was nothing compared to _now_. He groaned and let his head roll back onto Naruto’s shoulder, giving the blonde’s mouth better access to his throat. He would be marked tomorrow.

He felt Naruto move his hands away from his waist and down between his cheeks, sliding a single, solitary finger lightly down his crack. He gasped when Naruto reached his entrance and circled the rim, almost slipping inside.

“ _Don’t_!” Sasuke shrieked, tensing up. “You- you need-”

Naruto chuckled, and the vibrations ran right through them both. “What do I need?” he said, pulling the finger away; in a moment it was back, slick and cold now, pressing up harder against his entrance. _Where did he get **that**?!_ Sasuke asked himself; what kind of guy _was_ he? He was obviously _very_ prepared. Who the hell brought lube with them to a design competition?!

“Sasuke, I told you, you need to ask for it,” Naruto growled into his ear, nipping an earlobe.

Sasuke shivered and felt himself pushing back against Naruto’s finger. _Oh god,_ he thought, _I’m going to ask for it. I want it- I **need** it!_ “Please,” he whimpered. “Naruto…” And he gasped again as Naruto slipped into him, pushing forward smooth and fast.

“Good boy,” Naruto murmured into his skin, nuzzling his neck below his ear. “Hmm, you’re all ready to go, aren’t you?” he went on, reaching his other hand around to Sasuke’s front and trailing his fingers down his stomach to the tip of his cock.

Sasuke didn’t know whether to push back against Naruto’s finger inside him or further into the hand now gripping his length. He was starting to pant, his breaths coming in short, shallow gasps, and he ground his hips back into Naruto’s groin. “ _Naruto_ ,” he moaned, “more, _please_!”

Without warning Naruto withdrew his finger and then instantly had two back inside him, and Sasuke stiffened and fell against his chest, overwhelmed with the sensation and with his need. His skin felt like it was on _fire_ , burning from the inside out. His breath caught in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on his breathing as Naruto continued to move in and out of him. And as good as those fingers felt, he still needed _more_.

“Sasuke,” Naruto gasped, “you’re so damn sexy. So pretty…”

Sasuke growled and pushed back against him, and then a third finger was added and he cried out, his cock jolting in Naruto’s hand. And then he was turned around and shoved back against the wall, and Naruto thrust his leg between Sasuke’s thighs, pushing them apart. All the while Naruto moved his fingers back and forth inside him, and Sasuke threw his arms around the blonde’s broad shoulders, holding on for dear life.

“ _Ahh_!” he cried, as Naruto hit just the right spot inside him and bore down on it; he circled his hips forward and pushed up onto the tips of his toes to press himself into Naruto’s rock-hard cock. _Wait, when did he manage to get his pants off_?! Sasuke asked himself through the haze clouding his mind. It didn’t matter; he let Naruto pull him forward and grind into his hip, all while rubbing his fingers just right inside him.

He couldn’t bear this; it felt too _good_. He buried his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck, sucking at his heated skin for comfort, eliciting a low moan from the blonde.

“Mm, _god_ , Sasuke,” Naruto groaned. “I wanted to take my time with this, you know!” He pushed his fingers deeper into him, and Sasuke bit down on his throat, gasping in surprise and delight.

And then he felt himself being lifted from the floor and practically dragged over to his workbench, and he panted and fell down on top of it, its surface deliciously cold against his stomach. He turned his head and blushed at Naruto gazing down at him, at the fire and admiration in his eyes. Sasuke had no idea how he’d managed to resist the model this long. He thought he might _die_ if Naruto wasn’t inside him soon.

“Naruto,” he breathed, his voice raspy and full of need. “What are you-”

“This is where I’m going to take you, Sasuke,” the blonde declared, pressed back up against him and gripping his hips hard. “I’ve pictured myself fucking you on this bench for _weeks_.”

Sasuke stiffened and turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching out to grip the other side of the table. He’d never been with anyone half so crude as this guy! Naruto pulled one hand away from him, and then he felt a cool liquid pooling into his entrance, and he gasped in pleasure.  

Then Naruto paused, and Sasuke hissed. “What’s the hold up?!” he demanded.

“Safety first, Sasuke!” Naruto growled back at him, and Sasuke heard a foil packet being ripped open and he tensed up. In the next moment Naruto was pressing the tip of his cock into him, and Sasuke’s vision started to blur once more.

“Mm, _yes_ ,” Sasuke groaned; his legs turned to jelly and he fell completely onto the top of the bench. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. It had been more than a year since he’d been with anyone, and one look at Naruto’s all-too-impressive length had told him that he needed to be ready for this.

“Not so bossy now, are you,” Naruto said to him, rubbing one hand up and down his spine, and using the other to help guide himself into Sasuke’s ass. He pushed forward slowly but surely, and Sasuke had to force himself to keep breathing, to stay relaxed, as Naruto buried himself inside him.

“Ah!” he cried, arching upwards off the bench and marvelling at just how deliciously _full_ he was, at how he ached and burned. God, this felt _amazing_.

Naruto slowly pulled out and then thrust back in, and Sasuke could hear just how hard he was panting, feel his hands shaking against his skin. When he slowed, Sasuke moved back, desperate to keep the sensation going.

Naruto pushed him back down to the bench, one hand firmly on the back of his neck. “… _shit_ , Sasuke,” he groaned, “stay _still_! I mean it!”

Sasuke whimpered underneath him; staying still just felt _wrong_ , he needed Naruto to _move_. And when he finally did, Sasuke sighed happily and pushed back up against him again.

“Are you trying to end this _now_?” Naruto growled at him, gripping his waist and holding him firm. He stopped thrusting and circled his hips, moving back and forth in a deliberate motion until Sasuke cried out and arched upwards again.

“Yes, _there_!” he cried. “Naruto, please!”

Naruto moved forward again, pushing into that spot, and he snaked a hand around Sasuke’s waist and under his stomach to grip his cock, moving up and down at the same pace. “Well,” he panted, “if _you’re_ not going to last very long-”

Sasuke groaned; no, he wasn’t going to last very long at _all_ , and he didn’t care one single bit. He gasped when Naruto started thrusting harder into him and gripping his length tighter. Little stabs of electricity started running through him and his body tensed. “Naruto, _please_ , don’t stop-”

“Couldn’t if I tried, boss,” Naruto groaned. “This is- _ugh_ \- terrible for my reputation-”

“Screw your reputation!” Sasuke cried out, pushing back against him and moaning at the pressure building upwards and upwards. His head felt light and he burned all over; he didn’t know how much more he could _take_.

After all this time, all the time Sasuke spent looking at him and thinking about him, thinking about those hands and his gorgeous tanned skin and tight muscles, all this time pushing down his _desire_ and need…to have Naruto pushed up against him now, grinning against him, thrusting into him- it was overwhelming. His head was spinning and he felt more alive than he had in _years_.

And then Naruto paused and pulled Sasuke upwards, holding his body firm against his chest and slipping a hand under his chin. Sasuke turned his face to gaze back at him, and Naruto moved forward and kissed the tip of his nose very, very softly.

“You’re adorable, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, nuzzling into him. “…and sexy as hell.” Sasuke blushed all over and felt his cock jolt in Naruto’s hand. Naruto grinned and kissed his mouth, running his tongue lightly over his lips.

Sasuke shivered and clenched, and Naruto groaned at the increased pressure on his cock.

“Feels good?” Naruto breathed, running his hand up and down Sasuke’s length and then gripping the base.

Sasuke bit his lip and rolled his hips back against Naruto. “Mm… _yes_ ,” he murmured, feeling dazed and desperate for the blonde to move again. He wriggled around in Naruto’s grasp, breathing in hard and sharp when Naruto finally pushed him forward to the bench once more. “ _Yes_ ,” he said again, heat pooling in his stomach and desire taking over his mind.

Naruto pulled out of him torturously slow, circling the tip of his cock around his entrance before slipping back into him and pushing forward. _Oh yes, yes, **yes** ,_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto found that tight bundle of nerves.

“ _Harder_ , Naruto,” Sasuke whimpered into the table, feeling now shame now whatsoever, just a burning _need_ , right down to his core.

And thankfully Naruto gave him what he wanted, grinding into him and thrusting faster and harder, one hand still gripping Sasuke’s cock and the other gripping his hip tight enough to leave marks. It drove him _wild_ , and he pushed back against Naruto just as hard, panting and moaning.

And then Naruto gripped his length tighter and pushed harder against him, groaning and digging into his skin with his other hand. “ _Fuck_ , Sasuke!” Naruto cried out as he came, still thrusting into him and rubbing him up and down.

“ _Ugh_ , yes!” Sasuke panted, and then the breathing hitched in his throat, all his muscles clamping up as he spurt into Naruto’s hand and fell forward onto the bench. The world shattered around him and all the energy left him at once. “Mmm…”

Naruto fell down on top of him, breathing hard into his ear, hands still gripping his waist tight. They lay there like that, trembling and gasping for air, until finally Naruto eased out of him; and then he snaked a hand around his face and turned Sasuke towards him, and gently kissed his lips.

Sasuke sighed, all his tension and frustration gone like it had never existed. It would surely be back, tomorrow, but for now, he was _content_ ; content like he hadn’t been for _years_.

Naruto pulled away and chucked, and Sasuke opened his eyes and glared.

“ _What_ ,” he demanded.

“Oh, nothing!” Naruto said, laughing. “Only- if this is what I get for winning you the swimwear category, imagine what you’ll let me do to you when you win this whole damn thing!”

Sasuke groaned and let his forehead fall back to rest on the table. _That_ , now- that was a problem for another time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhhh I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you thought!! Comments and kudos feed my writer's soul!!


End file.
